What They Have
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: Rinascita thinks her parents are W-E-I-R-D; WEIRD.  Especially after her papa comes back from his mission.  Sequel to 'What He Says'; Fem! Lambo  RebornLambo


"Rinascita, _Fare attenzione alla recinzione elettrica._ ( - be careful of the electric fence.)" A man stands in the middle of the training ground, one hand in one pocket of his black pant suit and the other lax at his side. A fedora shadowed his eyes and his lips were flat in a blank expression. He is tall and his aura reeks of danger, and yet this is obviously a very handsome man, the kind of man that young, naïve girls would think tamable if only by their love and were always proven wrong.

"_Sì, papà! _Rinascita_ sarà okay!_ ( - Yes, papa! Rinascita will be okay!)" A small girl with curly sable black hair and emerald green eyes runs from one thin, round bar to another across a horizontal latter. At the last bar, she leaps, performs a front flip, and lands on her hands on the mock building ledge on the opposite side of the electric fence.

She squeals with laughter as she lowers herself to her feet on the safe side of the ledge, clapping madly at her own success when she is standing. "_L'ho fatto, papà! L'ho fatta! _Rinascit_a è la migliore!_ ( - I did it, Papa! I did it! Rinascita is the best!)" She pumps her small fists into the air, grinning excitedly.

The man smirks and lowers himself to one knee and opens his arms. The child runs into them, snuggling her head into the man's chest, taking in a deep, blissful, breath. "_Papà è orgoglioso di me?_ ( - Is Papa proud of me?)"

The man smiles and lifts the girl off of the ground, swinging her around in circles above his head; she laughs loudly, arms and legs flailing in pure childish enjoyment. "_Sono molto orgoglioso di te, _Rinascita_._ ( - I am very proud of you, Rinascita.)" He brings her back down and she nuzzles their noses together.

"_Scommetto che la mamma è orgogliosa di me, troppo! Andiamo a trovare lei e dirle e di renderla felice! _( - I bet Mama is proud of me, too! Let's go find her and tell her and make her happy!)" She begins wiggling furiously in her father's arms just to do that.

"_Io non so nemmeno che cosa uno di voi si sta parlando, ma sono già felice, _Rina-baby_. _( - I don't even know what either of you are talking about, but I am already happy, Rina-baby.)"

She walks into the room like an autumn breeze after the oppressing summer heat. Her emerald eyes are warm and loving if not mellow and content; her sable hair is thick and wound into a short, messy plait; her frame is slim and almost fragile looking, except it hardly is, and her skin is wheat brown.

"_Mamma!_" Rinascita's eyes light up.

Her mamma smiles adoringly at her. "_sei così coraggioso_, Rina-baby_. Tutto questo materiale di formazione sembra spaventoso!_ ( - _Yare, yare_, you are so brave, Rina-baby. All of this training equipment looks scary!)" At that, she gives the man a very pointed stare that said, rather simply, '_What_ the _hell_ did you think you were _doing_?'

"We can speak Japanese again, Rinascita." The man says without answering the woman's unspoken question.

"Finally! Rinascita likes Japanese better than Italian!" She finally manages to leave her papa's arms and run into her mamma's. "Mamma, mamma! I did it! Rinascita beat the fence!"

"Mamma is proud of you, Rina-baby." The woman leans down and picks her daughter up, hitching her against her hip.

"Rinascita, go bother Uncle no good Tsuna." The man grasps the girl and lowers her to the ground again.

She nods. "Okay! Rinascita will go bother Uncle no good Tsuna and bother him good!" She hugs her mamma's leg and kisses her pappa's cheek before running off, humming some silly little song under her breath and skipping.

The woman watches her go with a soft smile and loving eyes.

She doesn't have time to turn back around; she is slammed between the man and the mock building ledge. "Ah!" Lips trail over her throat. "Aaaaahhh… Miss me, Reborn?" She arches into his touch as he brushes a hand over her breast. "You've been away for so long… Reborn!... Reborn?" She looks down at him where his head is pressed into her neck.

"… I have been gone for a long time… too long…" He palms the breast he has in one hand, feeling its engorged weight in his palm.

She flushes and smiles tenderly. She grabs his hand and leads it down to her belly. "Three months is a long time to be away, _stupid_ Reborn. Especially after you had – " Now she leans into him and whispers directly into his ear, so close her lips brush his lobe. "- _fucked_ me so thoroughly before leaving. I told you I was off birth control." And yet, she doesn't sound accusing; she sounds as if it was planned to be that way.

He returns her smile with a smirk. "So you did." He lowers himself to his knees and pushes her cow print vest up, resting his hands over the just barely discernable bump. "My stupid, _gorgeous_ cow is going to bear me another child." She bites her bottom lip and huffs at the 'stupid' part, even as she smiles. He kisses her belly button.

She buries her fingers into his hair, tipping the fedora off and onto the ground where it remains. "Aren't you the lucky one? Fuuta had to deal with my morning sickness while you were gone. And I accused you a number of times of cheating on me with other women."

"Sounds like the first pregnancy all over again." He trails hot, wet kisses back up, grabbing her shirt and throwing it over her head as he goes. He unclips her bra and pulls the halves to the side to lick between the mounds.

"Oooohhh…" Her head falls back and she cups the back of his head, holding him to her. On reflex, her legs begin to move apart, welcoming the thigh that comes between them to the point of falling on it for support as her legs go boneless. "Reborn!" Her voice is hardly more than a pleading whisper.

"Yes?" He looks up at her with naughty eyes. "Do you want something from me?" She nods furiously. "What would you want from your husband?" She makes a sound between a high-pitched whine and a groaning whimper. "That isn't an answer."

"I want my husband!" She buries her fingers into his hair. "Just you, _only_ you – _please_, just give me you…" And now she drops her voice to a husky moan, her lips to his temple. "_over_ and _over_ again until I can't walk."

He licks his lips and undoes her pants in one smooth move that makes her buck against him. "Nothing would make me happier, _wife_." And proceeds to fuck senseless his wife until she could not even limp away.

The next morning, Rinascita watches he parents with hawkish eyes, trying to figure out why her mamma and pappa are acting like little lovey dovey birdies.

She bites her bottom lip and tilts her head, but, _still_, she can not figure it out.

_**Author's Note: I got lazy on the sex scene, can you tell? This is my sequel to 'What He Says', a few years down the road after they have one child, Rinascita (whose name means 'rebirth') and are on their way to having a second one. Cute, huh?**_


End file.
